LOW
by Radio Interference
Summary: .IS! this aRT?


**mu sole experience of this book series is a wikipedia entry on a list of characters. balls on.**

* * *

sleep.

* * *

3:00 am. Too early for the morning patrol. Too early for anything. Why am I up? It's too early for early.

I guess I could

Go out, and take a walk.  
Back to sleep. Oversleep and miss whatever important. And miss you.

Can it happen now? No. No.

I must've been over thinking. I must've been too tired. Something I ate. Something I

Forget it.

Just go back to

* * *

Sleep" Firestar tells me. "You've been working really hard. If you're really sick, you know the medicine den is open at any time."

No, no. I assure him. Begging almost? "I'm fine. I plead. "Just woke up a little early. I'm fine."

He nods, still looking at me suspecting whatever he could be suspecting. What could he be suspecting? Expecting? I mean, come on. Your daughter has grown up now. I don't have to be a bodyguard for her. But I can be if I need too.

I probably should go back to sleep.

But I won't.

Because I can't wait for you any longer.

* * *

leafpool told me to take my medicine. Take it. But I didn't. it's not like it's a problemm

--┘it's not like it's a problem┘

* * *

It's not going to change anything, right?

I should rethink thingsBut I can▓t find what I▓ve done with anything now

I think she thinks that you think I should just leave you alone. But she doesn▓t understand. i don▓t, I just DON'T THINK don't think she gets it.

she thinks but she doesn't know. shes stupid for all i know,.

my head hurts.  
i think i am losing it sometimes ________________________________________________________________________

* * *

He didn't deserve you.

Morning patrol. You and him. I hate him, but I love you. This is exactly where I want you do be. I want us to be.

He doesn't deserve you. Doesn't even deserve you. Shouldn't be walking the ground we stand on, in my opinion. Demon seed corralled from the cum of some power-hungry bastard and his loose she-devil mate

┘but enough about him,

┘he's not worth talking about. Shut up about him.

But you.

You.

You▓re perfect. ▓▓▓

you look gorgeous. eyes, they're jewels, and your pelt and everything and ohhhhhhhhhh my i need to calm down calm down calm down

and then he soiled you. he ruined you and BROKE YOU and some disgusting offspring, TERRIBLE, JUST TERRIBLE and he's disgusting. calm down calm down

STOP IT!

trailing behind, a little bit .

i can't let him do this anymore.

compose yourself. You're losing it.

You don't understand!

Yes you do.

No you don't.

realize that I'm all the way back from you two. You. don't even mention him.

compose yourself. Flexing muscles. Deep breath. Breathe. Breathe. You can do htis.

thiks.

this.  
starclan be damned. this is just not the way it's supposed to be.

* * *

-

* * *

"Hey, Ashfu-"

And then I just lose it. i haven't lost it. yes i have. have i?

i haven't lost it. this is perfectly normal. this is needed.

i have i have what what

* * *

bring my claws into his neck. tearing a crimson line up and down his side. yowling. screaming. crying.

And you, well, you're still there. but you understand, right? RIGHT?

squirrelflight?!

You understand. They always understand.

* * *

Satisfied with the fact this bastard is dead, finally no longer disgracing the earth with murderous flesh and rapist intent. he's dead. he's dead. i killed him.

he's not going to ruin you, anymore, okay?

i know what i did was rightright? right?

Right?!

* * *

-

-

-

timepasses. Passing time.

* * *

come on...

in and out. in and out. everyone used to joke, I have a small member. Never thought it would mean anything. Damn.

it's just putting off the inveitable. did i even say that right ▓

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

my precious. it'll all be over soon.

* * *

you struggled a little.

i guess that's to be expected. But, you'll understand. You will.

but then you went and i guess he controlled you. he probably is. so then i took control. you'd understand.

you'd be thanking me. I'm sure you are.

Someplace, you are. _____________________________________________________________

* * *

Bloodstained and tired and breathing i don't have much time because they're probably looking for me _

_

* * *

hiding out somewhere. Underneath some kind of massive tree. full of maggots.

But I don't care. Could care less. They're just on their way.

I'm on my way, with you.

My precious.

I wonder how long it would be?

Later that day. Most likely, people looking for us. _

my head hurtttttttttts ___________________________________________________________

* * *

backwards.

"no, Ashfur, stop! What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! It's all his fault!"

goes on for hours.

* * *

3:00 AM. Wake up sweating bullets. Looking left. Looking right.  
I don't even know what the fuck I was thinking.  
3:00 am. still looking for em. me

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

What?

-

-

-

* * *

* * *

More time passes. My head hurts a lot mre.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

-

-

-

-

thunderstorm. raining and days passing. water. i have to traverse the road to find the water. through the road. to slavation salvation salvation

-

-

-  
they probably gave up on looking for me, right?

-

-

-

* * *

staggering across the road, slipping and falling weak and dumb and stupid, hear screaming swerving and the worse noise in the world. blinding light and i cant see a thing. something hard plows into me before i can see again and flying across the countryside. no.

* * *

This is just momentum. body's all the wyya over there. over there, bent backwards head dented in face unrecognizable .

-

-

-

time passes. PROBABLY FIVE MINUTESSSSSSSSSSSSss

But it feels like an hour. The raining never stops and whatever hit me is gone.

* * *

whatever i am is gone.


End file.
